


Walkabout

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crackish in Places?, Cussing, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Conversations, Minor Character Death, Secret Messages, Smart Aleck Akihito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Some enemies just don't seem to learn the lesson of Asami and Bakeneko. Blunt force and crude methods will ultimately backfire in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the manga characters. Those belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **You get to decide in places as the reader whether Akihito or Bakeneko is mentally talking.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^

He was in the restroom when they cornered him. He had calmly finished drying his hands before tossing it toward the built-in trashcan.

“You’ve got balls doing this in one of his businesses. You have a death wish?” 

“Your friend has a gun aimed at the back of his head. Come quietly and his brains stay inside his skull. Cute little kid, by the way. What is he, four or five? I wonder if he would even remember his father. Get the idea?” A video of Takato glaring at the camera was flaunted in his face.

“And just how am I supposed to leave with you? He has people watching me all the time.” He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

“You're infamous for slipping their watch. There’s a gray sedan idling outside. Get into it somehow.”

“You’re on camera following me in here. Enjoy your last few days of life.” He turned and stormed out of the restroom followed by the two men. The snarl on his face and body language instantly alerted several men stationed along the walls as he reentered the expertly decorated barroom of the nightclub.

A small shake of his head and a minute hand signal, waved them off temporarily. With a fist, he curled his thumb between two fingers and coughed into it. Hayashida pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed a number. Seconds later orders were instantly mumbled into the microphone.

The message had been passed. Takato would be safe in minutes, but he didn't have time to stall. He didn't know how trigger happy these fools were.

Another phone was also out as Shiro stumbled through a conversation he really didn’t want to be having right now. They had screwed up in guarding their charge. He knew the man on the other end was livid, but not allowing it to be expressed in his vocal tones. He could imagine Asami standing up all calm and collected as an expertly maintained handgun was shoved into his shoulder holster.

Kirishima would already be issuing his employer's unspoken commands into his earpiece, mobilizing everyone available out onto the streets. Video of the club and its contents pulled up and viewed for the identities of the two men. They'd be the first strung up in the warehouse. The men at Takato's would join them if they survived the onslaught heading their way.

Still fuming, Akihito exited the front doors. Glancing around he saw the gray colored vehicle idling a few spaces down the street. Pausing briefly, he saw the weapons pointed at him as well as oblivious patrons waiting in line to gain entrance to the club. These guys really knew how to push his buttons to get him to obey. ‘No innocents’ was his one rule since finally accepting his position by his lover's side.

Long since coming to terms with his lover's methods, he no longer felt sorry for the filth he swept from the streets. A vicious man removing other evil men from society, but never an innocent if he could help it. Now, if these men had been smart they would have held the chattering partygoers in line hostage, they might have got their wish. Touching one of his best friends and his family instead signed their death warrants.

Bakeneko was roaring for revenge in his head. He completely agreed.

The two men from the restroom shoved him toward the vehicle. “We know what you’re doing. Stop stalling. Get in the car.”

“You're already dead. You just don’t know it yet. Hey! Let go!” Grabbed by his arms, he was dragged to the car, drawing curious looks from those waiting in line. Finally noticing the guns aimed at them, several people started screaming and diving in panic. In the chaos, he was shoved into the car. Door slamming shut, the driver punched the gas pedal. Screeching brakes and horns met his ears as the car swerved out into traffic.

“Hello, Akihito Takaba.”

“English. Great.”

“I'll just take your cellphone. Can't make this too easy for Asami now, can we?” Hearing the release of a safety, his head raised to see the passenger aiming back at him from the front seat. “And don’t pretend you don’t understand what I'm saying. You deal very well with English speaking tourists.”

Glaring, he passed the device over. It went sailing out the open window. “You’ve been watching me for a while then.”

“A few weeks. Since your lover intercepted our shipment from Russia to Mexico.”

“Ah. So that was yours. Maybe you shouldn’t have been in his waters. Any smart man knows that.”

“It was forced to change course by a patrolling U.S. Navy ship.” The anger was very much present in the lightly accented voice. Finally looking at his captor, he noticed the brown hair first. Blunt nose. Skin tone gave away his ethnicity. Young.

“He won't stop. You might as well bend over and kiss your own ass goodbye.”

“Asami is not as great as you think. You are his weakness. We'll get our cargo back.”

He burst out laughing. A fist met his face. It wasn’t a full swing due to the confinement of the car, but enough to sober him. “You’ve never dealt with him before, have you? Only rumors and gossip. Whatever you heard, it’s true. He’s a demon and he'll collect your soul accordingly.”

“You trust your lover that much?”

“You kill me, you get nothing. You let me live and you get nothing. Lose-lose.”

Another blow. “I will have my ship back!”

“You hear about Baja California?”

He watched his captor’s forehead wrinkle in confusion. “Who hasn’t?”

“That was what happened to the last group of people who took me captive.”

He saw the fear finally slip across the features in front of him before it turned back to resolve. “They were sloppy. I won't be.”

“Suit yourself. Guess I'll enjoy the ride. Make sure you get your rocks off somewhere before your head is placed in your own hands.”

The next blow knocked him unconscious.

~R&A~

The water was cold. Jerking awake, he found himself tied to a chair. _Typical and so cliché._

A familiar sounding language barked orders. The young man lounged in a recliner across the room. A squat heavyset man rushed to follow suit. His hands were released.

“Call him. Make sure you have it on speaker and use English. My translator isn't here yet.”

A cheap cellphone was shoved into his hands. _Idiots_. These were easier to trace than name brand phones, but he wouldn’t let them know that.

Dialing a memorized number, he knew it was time to begin their silent conversation. A memorized script that flowed like a normal dialog, but his coded hints would be received.

“Asami.”

“Ok. You know, asshole, I’m really tired of being used to get at you.” _I'm ok. Speaker on. English._

“Won't be the first time, nor the last probably.” _Message received. Stall if you can for a trace._

“At least I can look forward to some spicy food, although I really don’t want to try grasshopper tacos.” _Use food to identify who he's looking for. A Mexican will stand out in the Japanese crowd._

“Sounds like either a delicacy or punishment.” _Any assault or torture?_

“Only you would say that.” _I'm untouched_.

“Good.”

“Maybe you'll take me for sashimi when this is over. Someplace new.” _I don't know where I am._

“We'll see.” _I'll find you._

“My demon.”

“My kitten.”

“Enough of this!” The man grabbed the phone and started pacing. “Asami, I want my ship and cargo back. I have people waiting.” From that alone, Asami would quickly identify who he was officially looking for.

“My associates in the Philippines are enjoying your goods instead. As to the boat, hire a salvage crew. It's at the bottom of the ocean along with a few of your men, Mendez.”

“You bastard! Do you want him dead?” A string of what must have been curse words flew from the man's mouth. “You have one week to load a ship with similar products before his body is unidentifiable.”

“A week. I'll find him before then. Or, Bakeneko will.”

A muffled string of numbers was heard over the line. Coordinates.

“Shit, they’re tracking us! Move! Grab him.”

_He must know some Japanese then._

“Smarter than they look, Asami.” He hollered loud enough he knew he’d be heard as he was shoved on his face while his legs were untied from the chair.

“Kirishima.” The last growled word he heard before the phone was dropped and stomped on. He pitied Kirishima for that small screw-up.

Minutes later he was shoved into a tan sedan with the snarling man beside him. He didn’t get one word out before a fist met the side of his head.

~R&A~

Waking up disoriented sucked. The language buzzing around him made his head hurt worse.

A young woman of mixed heritage wandered closer to him. A stunning cross of Mexican and Asian features blended into one exotic creature. He couldn’t help but stare. He saw her smirk and add a small sway to her approach.

“You’re awake.”

“No thanks to the blows to my head. Who are you?”

“No one of importance. Just a translator as needed. Paid handsomely to watch over one unfortunate man. Why are the cute ones always taken?” She ran her hand down his face.

Jerking away from her, “Don’t touch me.”

“How do we contact him without being traced?”

“There isn't.”

Two men entered the room looking harried. A string of words was spit out between all those present.

He knew it was bad news. A small grin, “What did he say?”

“We can't stay here. Asami is yanking every Mexican off the streets. He’s already got four of us.” Turning back toward him, she glared. “We found our other men strung up at the docks.”

“Let me guess…in pieces. And you’re not just a translator, you lying bitch. You said we twice. Oh, and newsflash. I'm gay. There went your plan to try to seduce me. You guys didn’t do your homework very well. New to the dark side of the world, hmm?”

Her fake smile dropped. “The man you stole cargo from is my husband.”

“Really now. Not very faithful if you’re trying to get in my pants. And, I didn’t steal shit.”

“Your companion did.”

“Should have been more careful where you floated your boat.”

The responding smack hurt. “We will get back what we need.”

“You do realize Asami will have no qualms in ending you, too, right? Just because you’re a woman doesn’t protect you. You're no innocent.”

“Shut up. As long as we have you, he won't be able to do a thing.”

“Tell that to those men at the docks.” He let the sarcasm drip from his words. “You're outnumbered by I don’t even know how many to one. Give up already. Asami runs Tokyo from the underground up. There isn’t one place he doesn’t have a finger in the mix.”

“How do we contact him?” A strong fist grabbed his hair. He felt several separate from his scalp.

“Ow ow ow! Let go! Back to English. So the hubby is here. CV radio. Channel 23.” He couldn’t help but grin. “But then everyone on his channel will know to be looking for you. Even small timers trying to get on his good side and gain a favor from him. You’ll be the most sought after people in Japan.”

“Damn it. Find me another cell phone, Sakura. We'll just have to keep the conversation under two minutes.”

Dialing the number again, he sat back and watched as his captors believed they were making a deal with the devil.

 _Such fools._ Bakeneko drawled.

_I agree._

Unable to resist, “Don't have too much fun, Asami! Save it for later! Ow! Fuck you, asshole!”

During a lull in conversation, the sound of a cat calling then snarling echoed through the room. Soft taunting laughter morphed to high lyrical chanting and then finally into that of a woman's voice, making Sakura shiver in fear as she translated for her husband. “Demon cat. The Bakeneko. It's here. It's warning us. Raul, this is a mistake.”

“A myth can't hurt us.”

“Do you not hear the snarls?! The voices?”

Glancing around the room, everyone in the room jumped at a vicious feline growl that sounded in midair. They missed the mischievous Cheshire grin across the room.

~R&A~

 _This is rather boring._ Bakenko was starting to whine.

_Tell me about it._

_Can we attack them now?_

_Stop being impatient. Even you know there's still too many._

_Poo. I guess you can play this time._

_Just ask Asami for a playmate later._

_Oh, good idea._

~R&A~

His main captors left for the day, seeking better accommodations than a mostly empty apartment. The remaining men watched him closely every time they released him from the chair. The food was store bought and subpar, but it was better than nothing. At least they had brought him a soda. Now it was time for a restroom break.

“Jumpy much?”

Two young Japanese men looked at him with confusion. “She said you're a troublemaker. Maybe her info was wrong. Who are you? Who are we ransoming you to?”

He laughed in disbelief, drawing every eye in the room. “You don’t know who I am? And you work in the underground? You must be new.” Pointing at himself, “Takaba Akihito.” He grinned. “The other? Well, he's a demon. Oh, and be wary of his Bakeneko.” Turning back toward the bathroom, another taunting laugh sounded from the left. He stopped and turned with a grin. “See?”

Their faces blanched. “We want no part of this. They’re as good as dead. We would try to help you escape, but we wouldn’t get very far. We'll alert Asami-sama if his Bakeneko hasn’t already.”

They quickly fled the room, but he would remember their faces for later. They would live, but receive a severe warning. Maybe a broken bone or two, but they would be spared from death by removing themselves from the situation and contacting Asami.

Realizing something was wrong when the two youths didn’t return, he was yet again hauled from the room into another different colored sedan. _How many did they rent? Geez._

_My bet is five. I win, I get to control our next round with master._

_...Really?_

_What? Like you don't enjoy it, too._

_Oh, shut up._

None of the remaining morons knew English or Japanese. Thus began the loss of communication, leading to yelling and finger pointing at what he needed until his translator returned the next morning.

The cat yowls, laughter, and mocking voices went long into the night, putting everyone on edge. Akihito could only laugh as they randomly chased the sound around the room with their guns and knives.

~R&A~

_Now?_

_Not yet._

_I want my fun and master._

_Quit whining, Bakeneko._

~R&A~

Every day their numbers dwindled. Now he was being hauled out again. A docile cat waiting for its chance to claw at everything in its way. Bakeneko took every opportunity to taunt them.

Turning away again, Sakura volleyed a string of Spanish. Four men scrambled to answer. “We're moving again. He'll never think to recheck the docks. We're going out to sea.”

“Another boat ride. Yippee. Like that hasn’t been tried before. Been there. Shot there. Take a message.”

They had been clever in moving him around every day, but the noose was getting tighter. They just didn’t know it yet. He had played the acquiescent, yet snarky, captive. Unlike what they believed, Asami was smart enough to recheck all prior positions for any return, but he wouldn't tell them that.

They were down to six. Four men and the two he had dubbed weasel and bitch. There were now fingernail scratches across his face where she had clawed at him, trying to get him to divulge more information about Asami and Bakeneko. Luckily they didn’t seem interested in severely interrogating him with any torture. Maybe Baja California was haunting their minds.

* * *

_Not long after Takato's birthday, they had been attacked on the way to a photo shoot. Hayashida, Shiro, and he were unwillingly shipped across the Pacific._

_He had carefully controlled his breathing to avoid damaging his respiratory system again. Through the pain he had fed the gang slight truths and miscues that led to their downfall._

_They fully unleashed the Demon of Tokyo with one emailed video of his torture and had paid for it completely. It had been a total massacre as Asami, Fei Long, and many other associates had united to tear down what stood between them._

_But, it was their own stupidity that had let him lead Asami to where he was with each carefully worded phone call. How the Bakeneko was scaring them shitless with his whispery, slightly maniacal voice, but unable to take corporeal form in a foreign land. Rumor of the demon cat’s existence would spread._

_The type of food he was eating. The disgusting or pleasant scents he smelled. The flora and fauna he was allowed to glimpse through the windows every so often. The beautiful horses in the pasture. His ire about the broken wooden fence that needed fixing. Being woken up by loud traffic from a nearby highway and low flying airplanes. The confusing mix of English and Spanish. The ugly color that needed to be painted over on a nearby one story metal building._

_He had waited until the translator was distracted to mention the black and purple soccer fan t-shirt that looked like dragon scales. Every carefully worded clue guiding Asami until hell had rained down on them. None but the young children remained._

_Asami paid for the best doctors in California to treat all of them for the severe beatings, lashings, and knife cuts the three had all endured. The scars were faint but chilling reminders of why Asami protected him so viciously. Every once in a while he would lightly trace the lines with his fingertips before pulling him into an embrace so strong he could barely breathe._

* * *

And they were back at the docks. Docks controlled by Asami. He hid his smirk by dropping his face to his chest, seemingly in defeat. One slight hand motion before running his fingers through his hair to disguise it.

_It's time._

_FINALLY!_

Plan. Oh how quaint. A little houseboat. He just needed to buy time to give Asami a show.

Set. Weasel and bitch boarded first still walking unsteadily, unused to the swaying boat. Two goons in front and two behind.

Motion. As the two in front stepped onto the boat, he pretended to stumble. Catching himself, his foot kicked quickly to catch goon one behind him right in his side. It sent him flying into goon number two and both into the murky water.

 _There was the first chuckle._ He could practically hear it. Maybe he did. Who knew what the man had set up here.

These fools had left him unrestrained and let their two weakest onto the boat first. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum had no chance of catching him. Bitch had already gone below deck.

The race was on. Mocking laughter chased Akihito. Bakeneko was enjoying this.

“Catch him, you idiots!” At least that's what he assumed it translated to.

He was almost laughing at how easy this was. Asami must be getting a kick out of it from wherever he was watching the live feed. He even slowed down to make them think they had a chance. Heck, he came to a complete stop to look behind him, but that was testing Asami's patience too much.

He'd pay for that stunt later. He really didn’t care. Pleasure came with pain and he wanted to drown in it tonight. The security guard under Asami didn’t even blink as he ran by with a jaunty wave.

_So, he’s letting me have my fun._

_There was the second chuckle._

Skidding around a corner, he came to another complete stop. Placing himself in the middle of the walkway, he waited. He heard the huffing and puffing first. Second, the gibberish. _Probably saying, “He's gone, boss.”_

Ever since his venture into hiding from assassins he had developed a taste for the martial arts. Asami had indulged him. Proud as his fierce kitten began to truly turn into a grown wildcat, he had found instructors for Tai chi to Savate.

His true ferocity emerged when an unforeseen event had briefly tipped the scales of power in Tokyo away from Asami. Bakeneko had stepped to the fore to retake control for his master while Akihito picked off those he could with his viewfinder.

The three rounded the corner. Weasel probably could have run faster, but didn’t want to lose his protection.

_Smart, but not smart enough._

“Hola, mis amigos.” He unleashed on them.

It was over way too fast for his taste. All three were groaning on the sidewalk in under two minutes.

_That would be the third chuckle._

Bitch and the other two goons were probably already attending their own burial at sea. Sniffing the air, he could already smell the burning vessel.

_That was a letdown._

_I'm disappointed. Too bad we don’t have our claws. We could bite them._

_Ew! No._

_Spoilsport._

_Just…no._

The sleek BMW pulled up beside him. An unmarked van pulled in behind. Two men hopped out to collect the three splayed out on the ground.

He couldn’t help but unleash a holler into the air. His adrenaline was up and he knew just how he wanted to use it. He heard a fourth quiet chuckle from the open car door. “Kitten.”

Still grinning wide, he practically flung himself into the arms of the smirking man before him. If he damaged the tablet still displaying the dock by tossing it to the floorboard, oh well. “Home and don’t stop for anything.”

“As you wish.”

~R&A~

Five days of fantasizing about the other and the rush of endorphins was a heady combination. To say their reunion was explosive once they reached the apartment was an understatement.

Sated, exhausted, and pleasantly sore in all the right places, he curled into Asami. “I need more walkabouts like that if that’s how I'm welcomed home.”

“I was wondering how long you'd count down. Biggest bet was three. I won at four.”

“Technically it was six, so none of you won. You could have left me a better challenge. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum were too easy.”

“True, but weasel and bitch didn’t really count. Plus, none of my men are that unhealthy, so you were able to test yourself against weight.”

Oh, the smirk was back. He burst out laughing. “You even know the nicknames.”

“And a new English rhyme. Bakeneko is very poetic, it seems.”

“Don’t go to bed. Watch your head. Asami wants you dead.” Akihito sing-songed with a giggle.

“Those two didn't sleep for three days. Did you see it? Bakeneko?”

“Sort of. Definitely heard him, though.”

“Smarter than they look. Don’t have too much fun. Save it for later. Nice clues for wanting to play. You can't quite be as rough with my men as you can out and about. You really meant dumber once I looked into things more. Even Bakeneko didn’t really step in.”

He didn’t see the wide toothy grin spread across the face turned into his chest. “Knew you’d catch that. How long have you known where I was?”

“Day two. They were way too easy to track. They rented six sedans.”

_Woohoo! I win! I win!_

Akihito laughed “Really? I was wondering.”

One brow raised slightly. “Really. I know how much you like getting yourself away. But, if things started looking dicey it would have been over in minutes.”

“How's Takato and his family?”

“Those defense classes came in handy. He and Minako-san had already overpowered their attackers by the time we got there. They weren't expecting them to fight back.”

“Did he have to dirty his hands?

“They’re still clean. We got there first.”

“Good.” He saw the glance at his own hands. “Hey. I’ve said this before and I'll keep saying it. They’re all scum.”

“You were never supposed to be a part of this.”

“I willingly chose my path when we were dealing with the Russians. You know that.”

“Willingly?” The eyebrow arched again.

“Maybe not at the start, you jerk.” He swatted at him as Asami openly chuckled. Sounds that only Takaba Akihito was ever allowed to hear.

They lapsed into a calm silence. Just enjoying each other's company as light touches were exchanged across bare skin.

Akihito started massaging his left arm. Asami hissed under his breath at the tingling sensations. His left side still lost strength or sensation at times, especially his arm. “I'll need to leave soon, kitten.”

“Bakeneko wants one. He's bored. He said he hasn’t been able to play in weeks.”

“Fine by me, as long as he doesn't ask for Mendez. Hayashida and Shiro want revenge, too. They can have the third.”

_Yes! Thank you, master!_

“He will probably meet you all there, then.”

“Maybe.” Akihito looked away and seemed deep in though before looking nervously back at Asami. “I can tell you want to say something. What is it?”

“Do you ever regret meeting me? All the trouble I've caused?”

“And probably more to come.” Asami pulled him closer, “How, maybe, but never the why.”

“Sometimes I still can't believe I jumped off a roof. I could have missed. Wow. What was I thinking?”

“I have no idea. I thought you were dead and there you were hanging off a sign sticking your tongue out at me. The fire department had a field day getting you down.”

“I told them I slipped trying to take a picture. I was already covering for your ass.”

“And, I was already after yours.”

“Touché. Running into you over and over in a big city like Tokyo. Almost impossible. But, we kept meeting through happenstance.”

“Fate is a cruel mistress.”

“Is that what you think it is?”

“Possibly. How else would you explain me encountering a brat like you?

“Hey! You haven’t called me that in a while now.”

“You are, though.”

“Why you...” Asami had one weakness that Akihito had discovered. It was exposed. Lunging forward, he attacked it mercilessly.

“Stop! Akihito! Stop!” He smacked at dancing tickling fingers.

“What? You said I’m a brat.” A tongue stuck out, reminiscent of the past.

The façade cracked and Asami dissolved into squirming laughter.

Finally having enough, he bodily rolled Akihito and pinned him to the bed. A kitten kiss was bestowed on his nose.

“My demon.” _I love you._

“My kitten.” _I love you, too._


	2. Bonus Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bonus story for you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the manga characters. Those belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **If I have the macaques in the wrong place, I apologize. 
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^

Akihito's phone was ringing.

“Kitten, if you're not going to answer, shut it off.”

“Ugh.” Akihito snuggled further into his side. “Don’t wanna move. Comfy.”

“I don’t know if I should be amused or annoyed.” Asami gently flexed the arm Akihito was resting on, making his kitten slightly bounce.

“Stooop. I want to sleep.”

“You're the one that insisted on a movie marathon last night.”

“It's too early,” he whined. “I’m not like you, Mr. Only-needs-four-hours-sleep.” The phone rang again. “Good grief, who's being so determined to get my ass out of bed?” He rolled and grabbed the vibrating device.

“Finally.”

“Oh.” Asami's interest piqued when he saw Akihito brighten at the screen. “Hello… Speaking… You did? That's great! I'd love the opportunity… Next week? I was originally told it was next month… They moved up the deadline?... I don't know. May I call you back? I need to check my schedule and with the newspaper editor first. I was supposed to cover the big soccer game… Yes, thank you, again. I'll call back shortly.” He hung up. “ _Crap_.”

“What?”

“I sent my portfolio to a website design company after my editor told me about a job listing. They liked my pictures of Russia. They want to hire me. I honestly didn't think I'd get it.”

“Don't sell yourself short, kitten. What's it for?”

“A tourism company is updating their website. They want fresh photos of shrines, limestone caves, hot springs, and such. It's a two week whirlwind trip all over Japan, but they changed the date. It starts next week.”

“You didn't tell me you were covering the game.”

“Small fib. I'm not.”

“Why lie?”

“Next week.”

“What about it?”

“Uh… Have you honestly forgotten, or are you pulling my leg?” The confused face gave him his answer. “Our five year anniversary.”

Asami visibly winced. “Kirishima reminded me, but... This is ridiculous.”

“It's okay. We never know what you're going to forget next.”

“Do you want the job? It's a good opportunity, kitten.”

“Well, yeah, but the timing sucks.”

“We can do something when you get back. Hayashida and Shiro go with you, though.”

“There's an overnight campout for night shots at Shiratani Unsuikyo and Jigokudani valley. They want a few pictures of the macaques.”

“Sounds fun.”

Akihito laughed. “Not to you it doesn't.”

“Not in the slightest.” He rolled over on top of Akihito. “But, I know something that is.”

“Really?” He looped his arms around Asami's neck. “Care to demonstrate this diversion?”

“With pleasure.”

~R&A~

“The train is leaving soon.”

“Just be careful. What story did you create for Hayashida and Shiro?”

“I will and we haven't yet. They're posing as tourists. We’re hoping they latch onto the idea of getting a tourists _inside_ opinion so they can tag along. Although, Hayashida's English sucks. Boarding has started. I need to go, Asami.”

“Call me and I'll pick you up. We'll go somewhere. See you when you get home."

“Deal. Don't miss me too much.”

“Every day you're gone, kitten.”

“You're such a sap.”

“Har har. I don't want to have to try to find you in the middle of a forest. Even if Hayashida and Shiro have to follow you as silent shadows instead of tourists, they stay with you.”

“Really need to go now. My demon.”

“My kitten. Be safe.”

~R&A~

“Get back here with your furry asses. Ugh! Hold still!” Akihito chased the macaques through the trees, camera bouncing off his chest.

“Takaba-sama!”

“I’ll be right back, Hayashida!”

~R&A~

“Shit.” Akihito turned in a circle. “Dammit. Was it that way?”

_Good going, dumbass._

_Oh, shut up. Do you remember?_

_Nope._

_Great._

Akihito looked up at the faces staring down at him. “Thanks a lot. Now I'm lost.”

They squealed back in response.

“And of course, no cell signal. Even better.”

The sudden echo of a gunshot sent him spinning and the macaques fleeing. “The fuck? Poachers?”

_Doubt it._

_They didn't get my name down from the website in time._

_Camp must be that way. Let me take over._

_Hold on. It might still be poachers._

_So. I'll make them suffer for it if they are. Maybe they have a satellite phone, too._

_Good point. Don't get us killed_.

~R&A~

“Where is he?” The gun pointed at Hayashida. He stood over the dead body of one of the tour guides.

“He didn't come.”

“Don't try to play me for a fool. You two wouldn't be here.” He walked to the second tour guide, cowering next to Shiro. He bent down and pointed it in his face. “Where is he?”

“He… He went…that way.” He pointed in the direction Akihito had followed the macaques. “Don't kill me. Why are you doing this?”

“Asami's Bakeneko blew up my brother. This is payback. Find him. Go! If he resists, kill him immediately and bring the body.” The men with him scattered into the trees.

“Bakeneko?”

Shiro hissed under his breath. “You fool. If anything happens to Takaba-sama, Asami-sama will take your body apart just for showing them the way.”

He glanced at Hayashida and Shiro. “You're not tourists. You speak Japanese.”

Glancing up at the gunman, “He had to have heard that. He'll hide.”

“We've got all night and headlamps. We'll find him.”

~R&A~

_I feel disgusting. Why did you roll us in mud and leaves?_

_Camouflage._

_Oh. That makes sense._

_They're coming and not being quiet about it._

_They think we're easy prey._

_They're in for a surprise._

_Yup._

~R&A~

“There! His camera. He has to be nearby. Spread out.”

He didn't even get a chance to scream as a smaller body dropped down onto his back from the tree. Bakeneko caught the falling body and quietly led it to the ground before grabbing the semi-automatic. “One down.”

_Thanks for the weapon and head lamp. They'll think we're one of them. Time to do our own hunting._

_Have fun._

_Oh, I plan on it._ He crept slowly into the darkness, Cheshire grin spread wide. _Well, looky there… You sure you don't want this one?_

_Hmmm…_

~R&A~

Another round of gunshots and unintelligible shouts had the man pacing. “Did they finally get him?” The satellite phone strapped to Shiro started ringing. “Shut that off.”

“If I don't answer, Asami-sama will send men straight away.”

“Answer it then.”

“Hello, Asami-sama.”

“Make as much noise as you can. We’re a little turned around.”

The lilting voice almost brought a smile to Shiro’s face, but he held himself in check. “Of course, Asami-sama, but he's already asleep. I'll have him call tomorrow. He's exhausted from chasing macaques all afternoon.”

“Good cover. I think I heard the ring. We're heading your way. Stay down.”

“Got it. Takaba-sama is already _down_. He wanted to know if _Bakeneko_ visited."

Hayashida slowly slumped further to the ground, struggling to hide his own grin.

“How many were there?”

“We leave at 8 in the morning, sir.” The tour guide looked up, confused, but stayed quiet at Shiro's pointed glare.

“Two left then. Let me find the other first. Wait…” They heard echoing sounds of more gunfire. “Dumbass should have turned his headlamp off. Fish in a barrel, the whole lot. Poo. You want some fun and take him down?”

“Sorry, sir. He wanted to call earlier.”

“Still have a hostage?”

“Yes, sir.”

“On our way.”

“Tomorrow then, sir. Good night.”

~R&A~

“Ah. Someone’s coming back. I see a headlamp. Did you get him?”

He shoulder exploded. Collapsing to the ground, he grabbed at the wound. “The fuck?!”

Loud unhinged laughter echoed. “You poor fool.”

“Bakeneko?!”

“Ding! Ding! Tell your brother I said hello when you meet him in hell.”

The tour guide shrieked as he suddenly jerked and fell over next to him with a bullet hole between his eyes. “Jesus effing Christ!” He barfed up the energy bar he had eaten earlier.

“Thanks, Bakeneko.”

“Ta ta, master’s kitten.”

Akihito finally appeared through the trees and underbrush covered in mud, leaves, and blood. “You guys okay?”

“We’re fine, but what are we going to do with this guy?” Hayashida pointed at the still gagging tour guide.

Akihito shrugged.

~R&A~

“Asami!”

He had an armful of blond wiggling on his lap. “Welcome back. Did you have fun?”

“Yup! Except um…”

“The money has already been transferred. He better keep his mouth shut. There's going to be a report of the missing person very soon. It's all taken care of. Only you would get ambushed in a forest, brat.”

“Hey!”

“I owe _Bakeneko_  for this one.” Asami's brow was arched as he stressed the name.

Akihito didn't catch on to the hint. “He seemed content. It should be fine.”

_Yup. I'm good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, something happened between these two stories. *Evil grin* You'll find out what later...in a collection of shorts called Bakeneko Snippets.  
> \-----
> 
> It's your choice whether Akihito took the offered shot or not...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for betareading! ^_^


End file.
